


An Insurance Nightmare

by valda



Series: The Deaths of Supreme Leader Snoke [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Death, Character Death, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: Who knew that not having handrails anywhere could cause such a problem?





	An Insurance Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr [here](http://cosleia.tumblr.com/post/167773455568/death-by-star-wars-chronic-lack-of-handrails) in response to a Snoke death prompt. Anonymous asked: Death by Star Wars' chronic lack of handrails.

It was so sudden, even Kylo seemed to freeze in confusion—one moment Supreme Leader was striding ahead of them along the long bridge leading from the expansive viewport back to the throne room, and the next he was simply…gone. Armitage blinked, and blinked again, and looked at Kylo, and Kylo looked back at him, and then the both of them slowly stepped forward, approached the edge, and looked over.

A sudden blast of ephemeral blue billowed up towards them, crackling with unnatural lightning. It blazed bright, then dissipated, and it was as if nothing had happened. They looked at one another again.

“Well,” Hux said. “I suppose…”

“Yeah,” Kylo said.

“That’s that then, isn’t it?”

“So it would seem.”

Armitage tapped his lower lip, sighed, and suggested, “Tea?”


End file.
